Alison Edgley: the Truth Revealed
by sasy39
Summary: -continuation of skulduggery pleasant series after ending. -Alison is all grown up and is now 16 years old. -Written (mostly) from Alison's point of view
1. Chapter 1

In the last book of the series: Skulduggery Pleasant, it ends 6 years after the epic battle with Valkyrie Cain going home to make up for what she has done. This Fanfic is based on the idea that when she went home her mother; angered by her disappearance and what she is (a magician); tells her to leave before she corrupts her sister and ruins the normal life their parents have toiled to build for Alison after Valkyrie left. Alison is now 16 years old and trying to cope with her chaotic life when she discovers something.

I know its not a lot of writing but if anyone finds this idea interesting, and wants to find out what happens just write a review and I'll continue it

Alison Edley:

 _Thump, thump… thump, thump… thump, thump…_

The pounding of AiI's heart was deafening in her ears as she looked at the computer screen. Even now, despite her best friend's assurances that the photo was real, she couldn't… no she wouldn't believe what was in front of her. To do so would mean she would have to accept that what her parents had told her: about herself, her past, maybe even everything they'd ever said to her. Was a lie.

"Hey, Ali? Alison? Are you ok. I'm sorry if I've upset you but I thought you had a right to know. I mean, you always talk about how you felt there was something missing in your life. Like there was something or someone who was taken from you, and this photo proves you were right!" exclaimed Jake, looking nervously from me to the photo as if he was no longer sure that showing it to me was a good idea.

Sighing, she smiled slightly and ruffled Jakes hair -much to his annoyance- before calmly stating: "I'm not angry, or upset J. its just- it's just that if this is real then-" "it is real" cut in Jake, much to Alison's annoyance.

"IF this is real," she repeated, her voice slightly elevated. "then that means that not only do I have a sister, a relative that I know NOTHING About by the way. But it also means that my parents have been lying to me! My entire life could be a lie. I'll never be able to trust my parents again and, and-" Ali broke off as a sob threatened to overwhelm her. She just couldn't cope with this. It was like the world was out to get her.

First she starting seeing things that couldn't, shouldn't exist -Vampires, werewolves, things that defied the laws of Physics maybe even the universe-, then she started to get intense migraines that threatened to knock her out they hurt so much, and now this! Nothing made sense anymore. In a matter of days her entire life had started to fall apart and she didn't know what to do about it.

At that moment Jake reached over and took her hand in his, smiling in a way that showed his adorable- she meant nice dimples. Blushing slightly Jake quickly squeezed her hand and pulled away before saying: "whatever happens Alison, you know you've got me, right?"

The tension in her body eased and she started to calm down. Jake always had this effect on her, he always knew exactly what to say to stop her from spiralling. "I know J. Your my best friend and you've never let me down." an unreadable expression passed through J's eyes as she said this, but it was gone within a moment; allowing her to dismiss it as her mind playing tricks due to well... stress?

Quickly turning away from Jake she focused on the girl in the photo. The photo itself wasn't very good quality, but even with the slight blurriness the resemblance between them was obvious. Their hair was the same colour, a deep black that was almost blue in certain lights. The same narrow facial shape with a slightly pointed noise and high cheek bones. They even had similar figures! though the girl in the photo was far more toned, suggesting she worked out. The only real difference was their eye colour. Though this didn't seem like much considering the fact that whilst Alison's eyes were a piercing blue, her parents and this girls were a warm chocolate brown.

"What's- what's her name." asked Ali as she let out a shaky breath. A look of relief flashed across Jakes face and she realised that she hadn't spoken or done anything for the last TEN minutes. So engrossed in the picture had she been. "According to the file I looked up on the poli- I mean, on the internet, her name was, is Stephanie Edley. Though some resent reports suggest that she goes by a different name now." Jake continued to rattle off information, but Ali could barely hear him. The agonising pain that had been tormenting her on and off for weeks now had returned and was stronger than before.

Her vision blurred and she stumbled back. She looked at Jake and saw that he was trying to say something, but the roaring in her ears drowned out his voice.

the last thing she remembered before she lost consciousness was J moving towards her in an attempt to try and catch her before she hit the ground.

Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Alison Edgley

 _"Stephanie! Stephanie! Stephanie wait! please don't leave again!"_

 _Alison watched with a detached curiosity as the scruffy looking six year old rapped her small body around the black clad leg of a woman who appeared to be in her twenties.  
The woman who had been about to leave -through a strangely familiar door-, turned around and crouched so that she was at the same height as the small child. With a start Alison realised that the woman was the girl from J's photo and that the crying young girl was... Her!_

 _"-cry Ali, everything is going to be alright" soothed Stephanie, even as tears threaten to fall from her own eyes._

 _ALi snapped out of her shock and prayed that she hadn't missed to much of the conversation. No matter how much she wished to shut down and go over what she had discovered. She couldn't waste this opportunity to find out more about a sister she new nothing about._

 _"Why d-d-do you have to leave ag-again" sobbed mini Ali into Stephanie's top. The woman continued to make shushing noises and stroked the little girls hair until her crying had subsided into hiccups before saying "I'm sorry Ali, but mother- mother is right." Stephanie stood up and looked away from the girl shamefaced. "It's too dangerous for me to see you anymore and- and- and worse than that I don't deserve to see you not after what I've done." She turned to leave but mini Ali grabbed her hand and pulled her round before half yelling half screaming: "I DON'T CARE, YOUR MY SISTER! YOU CANT LEAVE ME! NOT YOU TOO! I CANT LOOSE ANYONE ELSE! NOT AFTER WHAT HAPPENED! DADDY LEFT AND I COULDN'T STOOP HIM BUT I CAN STOP YOU." Stephanie turned and let out a barely contained sob as the tears that she'd managed to hold back till now trickled down her face. Both Alisons watched as what little resolve she had left crumbled. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by a cold voice filled with barely contained anger. "I thought you'd be gone by now._ _"_

 _Alison spun to look at the person who'd entered and gaped. it was her mother wearing an expression so cruel and heartless it took Ali a moment to process what she was seeing._

 _Stephanie looked at Ali's- their mother and sharply turned away again so that mini Ali wouldn't see the pain in her eyes. Ms Edgley started to say something but it was drowned out by another louder voice:  
_

-"Ali? ALISON! wake up! Please wake up! Alison Please"-

 _Ali tried to ignore the voice but the vision began to fade and all to soon she began to regain consciousness. And with consciousness, everything she had remembered dissolved into grains of sand and were lost within her subconsciousness once again. Well, almost everything. Ali doubted she'd ever forget the look on her mothers face as she all but told her sister to leave and never come back._

Alison's head was killing her. Her thoughts were a mess. She couldn't think straight, she couldn't see straight. The only thing she could focus on was a memory that had just come to her. Over and over again she saw it replay in her memory: _"I thought you'd be gone by now."_ "-ison. Right, that's it. I'm calling an ambulance."

At the mention of an ambulance Ali snapped out of her trance and pushed her thoughts away for later -she was getting good at that. "Relax Jake. I'm fine." "Your not fine Ali. Why didn't you tell me you've been having headaches and passing out! Have the visions started yet!" Jake started out sounding worried but by the end of his rant he sounded angry. No, more than that, hurt. "Look Jake, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I- Wait, I didn't tell you." "I think we already established this Alison" said J, his expression appearing more and more irritated.

But Alison didn't care anymore, all she could think about was the fact that there was no way that J could know about what had been happening to her. So how could he? How could he say with such certainty what was going to happen next?

A cold feeling settled in her stomach as she realised that J was hiding something from her. "WHAT do you mean have the visions started yet? J? Did you know this would happen to me? Did you? ANSWER ME Jake!"

 _ **I thought about writing more for this instalment but I decided to be evil and force you to wait for Jake's reply**_


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm really sorry its been so long since I updated but I I've been working out stuff with my new school and have been a bit stressed out. then I got writters block and didn't want to rush it as I wanted it to be perfect_

Jakes expression turned from one of anger and irritation to one of fear and worry; "What do you mean 'did you know?' of course I know Ali. this isn't the first time this has happened!" Shock froze Ali in place as Jakes words crashed through her brain but refused to compute. "The- the first- wha- you mean to tell me that this has happened before."

This comment only increased J's fear and his face turned to one of resolution; "Sh*t, you must have hit your head when you fell. I'm calling an ambulance." he then continued before she could even think of a coherent sentence by saying: "I don't care what you say Alison, something is clearly wrong."

By this point Alison's head had cleared and she reached forward; grabbing the phone before J had even finished dialling and closed it. "J put the phone down and explain!" yelled Ali as she tried to process what he'd said.

-Jake-

A nervous and slightly freaked look crossed Jakes face and he licked his lips. his mouth was suddenly dry as he questioned whether he'd done the right thing 2 years ago. "You really don't remember?" he asked, begged weakly. The look she was giving him clearly said No. Dragging his hand through his hair in a nervous gesture J looked away from her and started to speak.

"It was um, it was about 2 years ago, and we were on that family trip to Ireland with your mum to see where you were born. Do you remember that?" J fiddled with his glasses removing them to clean them as he waited for Alison to reply. "Of course I remember Jake, I had to nag my mum for weeks before shed even consider letting you come with us. the only reason she relented was because I pointed out you'd keep me out of trouble" J smiled weakly, "yeah, your mum was always convinced that if you weren't in front of her you were doing something dangerous."

Clearing his throat he tried to continue "Anyway. towards the end of the trip you and I slipped off to try and see your dad without telling your mum." Ali's confusion was evident, but Jake ploughed on with his explanation. "But we never made it to his house. Before we could even get onto the street some weirdo walked up to us and started thanking you saying that the sacrifices of your family had saved us all. That she was sorry for what had been done to you, and that she'd make things right." "Neither of us understood what she meant but before we could ask she reached forward and grabbed that necklace you're always wearing and ran."

Ali looked down at the necklace she was wearing, and even to someone as imperceptive as J her confusion was obvious. "How- how did we get it back" she asked shakily. Jake felt sick but answered her question: "We didn't, before we could even think of following you whimpered and collapsed. after, I wanted to tell your mum and go to the hospital but you begged me not to. Said that your mum would never forgive us for trying to see your dad behind her back."

J new she probably wanted more details, but he couldn't bring himself to focus on that day any longer. every time he thought of her like that -defenceless and vulnerable, it was all he could do to not- J stopped that thought before it had even formed. Ali and him were friends, Just friends. And that was all they could ever be.

"Anyway," his voice shook with emotion and he silently cursed himself, both relieved and disappointed that Alison hadn't noticed. "a few months after that you started getting headaches, then you started passing out, and eventually you started to have visions. Only they weren't really visions -atleast that's what you said. you said they were memories an-" "Memories! memories of what" cut in Ali frantically.

a bleak look crossed Jakes face as he said; "I don't know Alison, I really don't." Upon seeing her disbelieving face Jake frantically tried to explain ; "I begged you to tell me what you'd remembered, but you said that you couldn't tell me. Not until you'd confronted your mother on what you'd seen. not until you'd given her chance to explain." he finished, somewhat bitterly

"I take it you didn't agree with me?" asked alison upon hearing the tone of his voice.

J hesitated for a second before saying; "Ali, I haven't trusted your mum since I was 12 years old and I worked out that she was using me to find out if- what you weren't telling her." "WHAT!" yelled Ali, her shock evident in her voice and facial expression.

J winced before explaining -he'd always dreaded this conversation- "After we first met my parents lost there job and my family went through a... ruff period. Your mum new and would invite me in to eat or have a snack whenever she saw me. I was always hungry so I never refused. She would start conversations with me about... things, they never seemed particularly important. She just seemed like a doting mother wanting to know more about what her daughter was up to." Jake looked away; "it wasn't till I was a lot older and the questions become more... specific that I realised she was using me."

Jake looked up wincing again when he saw her expression and desperately wished he'd never opened his big fat mouth. "I'm- I- I'm sorry Ali. I'm sure that your mom wasn't- I mean I- I'm sure she was just concerned about you..." But even to J this was a weak excuse.

the emotional pain on Ali's face disappeared behind a cold mask and Jakes heart clenched. he hated when she did that, he hated that she felt she had to push her emotions aside like that, like they didn't matter.

"its fine J, I don't blame you. Anyway, what happened after I confronted my mum?" she asked calmly, as if he hadn't told her his biggest secret.

"nothing, you called me up and told me never to talk about what happened ever again, and the next time I saw you, you had your necklace back."


	4. Chapter 4

**-Alison-**  
The cogs in Ali's mind spun, as she tried to process the information she'd just received. Part of her tried to deny it, hiding behind the flimsy excuse, that her mother would never betray her trust like this. But, another far larger part of her was not surprised by what she had learned. It was as if it was the answer to a question she hadn't even realised she been asking.

If her mother was hiding something from her, manipulating her then…

… It explained everything.

 _I was tempted to write more for this chapter, but I've always loved building suspense and couldn't resist forcing you to wonder what she meant by this._

 _Please don't hate me, it couldn't be helped :)_


	5. Chapter 5

It explained why her mother and father had always argued about her, even after he left…

It explained why her mother was so desperate to ensure that her father had no custody over her, or visitation rights…

It explained why they'd moved away from the only close family they had left…

It explained why her mother would never tell her where the money that supported their lifestyle came from…

It explained all this and so much more…

Even as she tried to focus on her current situation, the fractured pieces that where her life began to fall into place. An image started to form. A truth that she yearned to discover. But, there were missing pieces. Gaping holes that stopped her from even guessing at what she was only now starting to realise.

The negative emotions that had attempted to overwhelm her were back, clawing at her from the inside.

But she would not be overtaken. She would not allow them to make a fool of her, to brake her. -NO!- Instead she would channel them, use them as a weapon as means to discover the truth that was desperately alluding her.

.

.

.

 _I'm really sorry for not writing/updating this story in forever. But I've had writers block and was hoping to update with a lot more than this. However, I wanted to make sure that anyone reading this knows that I will update, I'm just not sure when. I'm really sorry once again. please forgive me_


End file.
